vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Accelerator
|-|Pre-Headshot= |-|Post-Headshot= Summary The Accelerator is the name used to refer to the 1st-ranked Level 5, the strongest esper currently residing in Academy City. First appearing chronologically in To Aru Majutsu no Index as an antagonist, he later becomes the second protagonist of the series and primary male protagonist of the Science Side after being defeated by Kamijou Touma. His journey to a more "heroic" role in the story progresses after meeting and saving Last Order, and is forced into an ironic twist of fate where his life now depends on the Sisters, clones he previously killed by the thousands. He is also a major antagonistic character in To Aru Kagaku no Railgun and is the protagonist of To Aru Kagaku no Accelerator. In his role as a protagonist, he is forced to deal with the cruel Dark Side of Academy City, the secret conspiracies surrounding it, the guilt he carries from the Level 6 Shift experiment and his inner conflict about his status as a villain/hero. As the most powerful esper of Academy City, his existence and powers are tied to the plans of Aleister Crowley, the founder of Academy City, alongside Kamijou Touma. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, High 6-A by borrowing the Earth's energy | 7-B, High 6-A by borrowing the Earth's energy | High 6-C, High 6-A by borrowing the Earth's energy | At least High 6-C, High 6-A by borrowing the Earth's energy Name: Accelerator, The One Who Wields the Power of God, The Main Plan, The Strongest Esper, #1 Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index, Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Gender: Male Age: 15-16 Classification: Human, Student, Level 5 Esper, Awakened Esper/Angel Powers and Abilities: The ability to manipulate and control any vector he comes in contact with, which Accelerator applies in various forms, including: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, passively redirecting virtually any vector-based attack back at his opponent, Matter Manipulation (Macro Quantum. Rearranged Last orders electrons in her brain. Can manipulate Kakine's Dark Matter which is made up of subatomic particles. Manipulated Mugino's Meltdowner beam which is made of highspeed electrons), Air Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Flight, Explosion Manipulation, Blood Manipulation and Bioelecticity Manipulation, Limited Mind Manipulation | Proficient Marksman, some level of Regeneration Negation (Beetle 05 had some issues remaking his body after being crushed with Accelerator's wings) | Can manipulate vectors from a distance, Angelic Physiology Attack Potency: City level (Should be at least twice as strong as he's Post-Headshot, his plasma ball is stated to be capable of destroying an undeground nuclear shelter), Multi-Continent level (By borrowing the Earth's rotational energy) | City level (Casually broke into a nuclear shelter by throwing a car, managed to contain an explosion that would have leveled all of Academy City and launched it out of the planet with an inferior choker), Multi-Continent level (By borrowing the Earth's rotational energy) | Large Island level with wings (Index stated that even a Saint might not be capable of handling so much power, should be stronger than Mjölnir), Multi-Continent level (By borrowing the Earth's rotational energy | At least Large Island level with wings (Much stronger than his regular wings), Multi-Continent level (By borrowing the Earth's rotational energy) Speed: High Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions/close combat speed (Kept up with Gabriel and FUZE=Kazakiri during WWIII, fought and chased Salome, should be superior to Sogiita Gunha) Lifting Strength: Likely Regular Human, but can reach levels such as Class K (with Vector Control) | Likely Regular Human, but can reach levels such as Class K (with Vector Control. Lifted a 120 ton vehicle) | Likely Class 100, but can reach levels such as Class K (with Vector Control) | Class K, but can reach levels such as Class M (with Vector Control) Striking Strength: Human Class, however it can be augmented by Vector Control Durability: Street level (Withstood several punches from Kamijou Touma and beatings from Kihara Amata, was launched into a tree with enough strength that the tree snapped in two and continued fighting like normal), at least Multi-Continent level with vector shield | Street level, at least Multi-Continent level with vector shield | At least Wall level (Tanked a grenade exploding centimeters away from his face without being harmed), likely much higher, at least Multi-Continent level with vector shield | At least Multi-Continent level (Survived an attack that would have destroyed Eurasia without his vector shield. His vector shield in all forms was only shown to be that strong, but there are arguments to support that the mechanism behind it possibly is not dependent on the magnitude of the vectors. See here) Stamina: High, can continue to fight after severe injuries, managed to use his powers while unconscious after getting shot in the head to save his life and Yoshikawa's, and also managed to continue attacking Aiwass after being nearly sliced in two by its wings. However, the battery of his chokver that lets him use his esper power is limited to 15/30 minutes Range: A few dozen meters with firearms and standard vector attacks, several kilometers with Air Manipulation (Can manipulate the air across Academy City), one planetary diameter when using the Earth's energy and rotation. Varies with what vector he comes in contact with Standard Equipment: None notable | Electrode choker, a modified crutch that lets him block electrical interference which may hinder his choker, a backup handgun Intelligence: Supergenius. His intellect exceeds a hundred supercomputers. Accelerator's esper ability has been shown to require complex calculations to function, with him being skilled enough in this field to come up with a new application on the fly during his battle against Touma. He also appears to have a very good memory, as he memorized the codes for Last Order's default mind state and was able to remotely return her to that condition, thus erasing the virus planted into her by Amai Ao. Later, he also starts to display well-thought out strategies in battle, like when he was able to take out the Hound Dogs using guns, which he utilized for the first time against them, along with exploiting his immediate environment and psychological tactics to his advantage, without using his esper ability. Even with less than half of his calculation ability, it is great enough to allow Accelerator to calculate and analyze all the 25,000 different kinds of energy of Kakine Teitoku's Dark Matter was emitting at once and updating his ability in order to reflect them, while fighting on par with Kakine and protecting the bystanders. Weaknesses: Overconfident and sadistic. | The electrode which lets him use his powers only has 15/30 minutes of battery. | None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: AttackReflection.gif|Accelerator redirecting Mikoto's Railgun AccelRockKick.gif|Accelerator kicking a rock hard enough to generate an explosion on impact AccelGroundStomp.gif|Accelerator's Ground Stomp AccelFlight.gif|Accelerator manipulating wind to fly AccelDustExplosion.gif|Accelerator generating a dust explosion AccelTornado.gif|Accelerator creating a tornado AccelPlasma.gif|Accelerator creating and weaponizing plasma in the anime AccelBloodFlow.gif|Accelerator reversing Misaka 10031's blood flow AccelBuildingThrow.gif|Accelerator throwing a building along with five minutes of the Earth's rotational energy Accelerator (一方通行 (アクセラレータ) Ippō Tsūkō (Akuserarēta), lit. "One-Way Road"): The unique esper ability of the strongest Level 5, also used by Accelerator as his name since he has forgotten his original name. Known as Vector Transformation (ベクトル変換 Bekutoru Henkan), Vector Change or Vector Conversion, it creates a thin field of AIM around him, which allows him to modify the vector values of anything he touches. It allows him to manipulate all kinds of physical vectors, from those related to kinetic energy to ones related to heat and electricity. It is initially limited to attacks that work using the regular physical laws, but through the use of Accelerator's massive intellect and calculating prowess, he has been able to incorporate vectors that were unknown to him and worked under different laws like Kakine's Dark Matter's, magic's or Telesma's into his equations. * Redirection/Reflection (反射 Hansha): Accelerator's passive application of his esper ability. He automatically inverts the direction of any incoming harmful vectors, even if he is unaware of their presence. He must consciously allow things like gravity, sound and light to affect him, but he can shut them off too if he wants it. Since it is bound to his calculation speed, attacks that are significantly faster than light can likely pass through without being effected. Because his passive reflection changes just the direction of the attacks, but not their magnitude, one can argue that his reflection is not dependent on the magnitude of the attacks. For more information about this debate see here. In addition to stopping most conventional attacks, it is also able to redirect the 11-dimensional vectors of teleportation, causing a strange undescribed phenomenon upon doing so. *'Vector Control (ベクトル制御 Bekutoru Seigyo, lit. "Vector Control"):' The active application of Accelerator's esper ability. By touching an object, he can freely manipulate its existing vectors or even apply some new ones. ** Increased Strength: One of the most basic uses of his power, Accelerator can exponentially increase the strength of his actions by manipulating his own vectors. He can launch humans or powered suits flying with what should be a light touch, which is considered holding back as he's capable of simply causing a human to explode with a light tap. He can similarly collapse a large section of a wall just by tapping his hand on it. ** Increased Speed: By altering the vectors for the motion of his feet Accelerator can cover long stretches of ground in one step at high speeds, with the movement compared to a bullet since he's using his powers to essentially shoot himself forwards in a straight line. ** Vector Shooting: By touching an object he can immediately change its movements vectors to launch it at high speeds as a projectile. He has used this to do things like launch metal construction pillars, throw metal containers or cars, kick pebbles at high speeds and turn regular falling leaves into a storm of razor sharp bullets. ** Air Manipulation: He can manipulate the vectors of the air surrounding him to affect the air in a large area, being able to affect the entirety of Academy City before suffering his brain injury. He can use this high-velocity wind in numerous ways: he can create air blasts/shockwaves, spear-like gusts of 120m/s wind, tornadoes, air bindings to restrain/crush humans, compressed air spheres that he can slam into the enemy as an attack, walls of wind that can trap an enemy and even a spherical wind barrier as protection. However, manipulating air through vectors requires extremely difficult calculations, so these can be disturbed by an opponent in specific ways to disturb those calculations and counter his attempts to use wind. ***'Plasma Storm:' Accelerator can further compress the wind at high speeds in a single point. Compressing the air like this creates tremendous amounts of heat, forcibly causing the atoms in the nearby air to split into cations and electrons which then turn into plasma, culminating in a sphere of light with a radius of 20 meters and a temperature of 10000º. This technique has a long charge time, so Accelerator normally doesn't use it. ***'Flight:' Accelerator can create 4 high-powered tornadoes attached to his back in order to fly. ** Vector Slice: Accelerator gathers weight or other vectors into a razor-thin blade that he can send towards the enemy as an invisible and silent slicing attack. ** Dust Explosions: If there is enough dust in the air, Accelerator can cause a dust explosion. ** Brain Hacking: According to Accelerator, by redirecting the electrical signals of the human body he can take 'control' over them and rewrite the memories and personality of the people as was shown in volume 5 with Last Order, though unlike proper mental type espers who can interpret those signals, he needs a previous reference to be able to achieve concrete effects. This technique requires immense amounts of calculation power. Since those completely strained the brain of Accelerator prior to suffering brain injury, it's unlikely he can replicate the same feat after losing half his calculation power. ** Body Manipulation: By touching a person, Accelerator can read all the vectors in their body (which has the side effect of doubling as a crude medical checkup) and take total control of their body. He can use this to reverse their bloodflow and/or biolectricity, which would instantly kill them. He can similarly instantly rip off all the skin of a human by touching. Accelerator can also similarly manipulate his own bloodflow to survive what otherwise would be lethal injuries, like when he used his vector manipulation to keep his blood circulating after Aiwass had nearly cut him in half with its wings, even circulating his blood through air. He can likely do the same with his own biolectricity. ** Earth Manipulation: Manipulating the vectors on his feet, he can cause an explosion made of earth and launch rocks to attack his opponents with a stomp. If he wants to, he can launch stones faster than a railgun. When doing this the stones vanish after a few milimiters, but the intense pressure waves continue. He can also create gigantic fissures, earth tsunamis and several earth spears to pierce his opponents. ** Planet's Vectors: If needed, Accelerator can obtain massive amounts of energy for his techniques by syphoning it off the planet's rotation, revolution and all other forces. As seen with his attack on the Windowless Building, Accelerator can use up so much of the planet's rotational energy that it slows down the earth's rotation by about 5 minutes. Theoretically this attack should allow him to destroy all life on the planet. **'Remote Vector Control:' Upon awakening to his wings Accelerator displayed the power to manipulate vectors from a distance. For example, by simply moving his hand he crushed Kakine Teitoku deep into the ground and tore off his right hand. It is unknown if he can use this when not using his wings, though there's been a few uses of his power that look similar to what he did to Kakine. For example, he once sliced the chains binding a prisoner just by moving his fingers, and when terrorists were trying to fight him the narrations describes their bodies being harmed as soon as they acted hostile without mentioning Accelerator touching them: "Taking hostages didn't work. As soon as they tried to reach for the kids, their wrists were twisted in an unnatural manner. Dynamite didn't work. As soon as they tried to push the button for it to explode, their fingers were blown away along with the button". *'Angel Form:' After developing/updating his powers and Personal Reality, Accelerator has gained the ability to manifest wings that have been compared to an angel's wings. The composition of the wings is unknown, Index Librorum Prohibitorum described them as resembling a field of Telesma, but using a different substance; and Kakine Teitoku stated they were Dark Matter. Accelerator's wings appear to have some unknown esoteric effects, as Beetle 05, who should have the same level and speed of regeneration as the old Kakine, had some issue reforming his body after it was crushed by Rensa using Accelerator's black wings. ** Dark Wings: Accelerator manifests dozens dark wings that seem more like jets than wings as they spray a jet black ink-like substance that seems to swallow light. Also, Accelerator's voice starts to produce weird noises in this state as he tries to speak angelic language, much like Gabriel or Aiwass do at times.. He can manifest up to a 100 (100 meter long) wings. The wings ar incredibly sharp, easily slicing through multiple buildings just by its regular movements when they first appear. The shape and size of the wings can be controlled by Accelerator at will, who can even turn a wing into a rain of dozens of sharp stakes. While using the wings Accelerator's body is much more durable, easily taking a grenade exploding centimeters away from his head without suffering a scratch. He is also capable of using an unexplainable invisible power, capable of launching Amata Kihara into the sky at dozens of times at the speed of sound, turning him into plasma. Going by his and Rensa's uses of these wings, they seem to appear when Accelerator's emotions run out of control and/or he's cornered in a fight. ** White Wings: An apparently more powerful version of his dark wings, Accelerator first used these wings during the climax of World War III. While not a lot is known about these wings, his defenses rise considerably with them; as he was able to tank a attack that could destroy all of Eurasia without his vector shield. Unlike the previous wings, these ones seem to be created by Accel's honest desire to protect something. Noticeably, the first time he used these wings he also manifested an angelic white halo, but neither he or Rensa have managed to replicate this halo in later uses of the white wings. By flapping the wings Accelerator can convert some unknown energy into lift and fly without emitting any force down to the earth. *'Magic:' Accelerator has demonstrated as basic understanding of magic. In volume 22, he used his vector ability to interpret the song used by Index to save Last Order and repeated the breathing method, casting the spell. As this was a pure magic spell, he suffered serious harm but saved Last Order. *'Marksmanship:' Accelerator has been shown to be extremely proficient with firearms (in SS1). Even with only his weaker left hand, he was able to finish off a round of practice in 70 seconds. He has commented that reloading a pistol in two seconds with one hand is too slow for him, even though he was just testing the guns. As proven during his fight with Killer Point, Accelerator can make impossible shots by shooting himself while he has his vector shield active, allowing him to take control of the bullet's vectors and gain absolute control over its path in the air, which he used to shoot Killer Point after he had taken an innocent hostage. Key: Base (Pre-Headshot) | Base (Post-Headshot) | Black Wings | White Wings + Halo Note: There are two schools of interpretation about Accelerators passive reflection. One interpretations states that his reflection only changes the direction of the vectors, but does not involve their magnitude. By that interpretation the magnitude of the attack does not matter, but only whether or not the attack has a vector and if Accelerator can calculate it. Another interpretation assumes that the ability involves magnitude and by that is limited to reflecting attacks of the energy Accelerator was shown to control. None of the two interpretations could give certain proof for their interpretation to this point. The current durability statistic of Accelerator is made by assuming the latter interpretation. Others Notable Victories: The Beast (Infamous) The Beast's Profile (High 6-A versions were used and speed was equalized) Aladdin (Magi-Labyrinth of Magic) Aladdin's Profile (Post World War 3 Accelerator and Post Timeskip Aladdin were used, speed was equalized, and both were bloodlusted) Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic) Shadow's profile (Uninhibited Shadow and White Winged Accelerator were used, speed was equalized) Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) Ainz's Profile (Speed equalized, both were at their peak) Notable Losses: Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Verse) Homura's profile (Homulilly and Angel Form Accelerator were used, speed was equalized and both started within each other's range) Inconclusive Matches: Raizel (Noblesse) Raizel's profile Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Psychics Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Hax Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Earth Users Category:Blood Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Gun Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6